


Precocious Player

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Category: The Piass, 妃阿甦
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, High Heels, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Okama, Paedophilia, Pedophilia, Shota, Triple Penetration, Visual Kei, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takayuki was born in 1980. A gifted individual, he had mastered the electric guitar by age 10 and now was already in a band playing revolutionary visual shock rock. His adult male bandmates adore him, not only for his shredding abilities, but also for his ability to get them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precocious Player

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/gifts), [zovihaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovihaki/gifts).



> Based on Takayuki lying about his age lately, setting the age at which he must have started his band awfully low.
> 
> There's no shame in being old if you still look as good as you do, Taka!!

“You want to form a band with me?” The man seemed puzzled, then laughed. “Go away, kid; let me be an unemployed drunk singing karaoke in peace.”

Takayuki, a ten-year-old boy with long, teased hair dyed red, wasn’t one to give up. As soon as he realised he was excellent at guitar, he’d run away from home to join or form a visual shock rock band in the tradition of _X._ His parents wouldn’t want a delinquent youth like him back, so music was his life now. He swung his guitar—a cheap electric manufactured by ESP—around to his front and took out his plectrum.

He shredded. The man’s eyes widened as he sat on the barstool and watched, listening.

“Hey, hey, stop! I get the point. I guess it won’t be too embarrassing to sing in a band with a guitar prodigy schoolboy. I don’t have anything better to do, anyway. I’ve got some buddies who can play instruments, too; drums and bass guitar. Pretty down on their luck like me. The more I think about forming a band, the better it sounds!”

Takayuki grinned with glee. “You won’t be disappointed, mister... what’s your name?”

“Hold on, lemme think. I don’t wanna use my real name for this stuff, if we’re going to be playing the kind of music your hair and makeup tell me you want to. You can call me To... Chihiro. But I may change it later.”

Takayuki told the man his real name: Takayuki. Then they left the karaoke bar, stepping out under a cloudy midmorning sky, and found the man’s car. Chihiro opened the passenger’s side door to let his young companion inside. At the steering wheel he sighed, looked down at Taka.

“We’re going to my friend Hiroshi’s house; he inherited it from his parents and it has a garage for rehearsals and stuff. You must be careful around him.”

“Careful? Why?”

“He has a thing for cute little boys who look like girls. He might... touch you inappropriately, if you get close, or end up alone with him.”

“Don’t worry about me, Chihiro.” Takayuki was satisfied saying that, though he wondered what an inappropriate touch could be. Chihiro sighed again, and started the car.

#

Some minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a two-storey detached home in an upper middle-class district. Cutting out the engine, Chihiro opened his door. “I didn’t think to call him first, and it’s possible he’s napping, but it should all be fine when he hears your playing. And remember: be careful. I won’t be able to save you if he decides to do anything perverted. I’ve got some sex offences involving schoolgirls, so they won’t believe I wasn’t in league with him!”

Takayuki didn’t understand anything. He was just eager to play in a visual shock rock band. “Sure,” he said, nodding, and opened his door, getting out of the car.

Chihiro knocked on the front door of the house. His knock had a certain rhythm, like a code, Takayuki thought excitedly. After a short wait, and a second knock, the door swung inward, and there stood a man with long, messy hair, wearing a blue kimono with white bird print.

“Aniki, what are you doing here? I was in the middle of something... but never mind. Who’s the little red-haired thing?”

“Hiro-kun, good news. This boy can play guitar, good as the best. We’re going to form a band with him. Don’t believe me?”

“What? Uh... come inside. We’ll talk more then.”

Hiroshi kept looking back at Takayuki as he led them to the living room. When they sat, all on the same sofa with Chihiro in the middle, their host resumed speaking. “Now tell me what this is all about, aniki. Who’s this sexy little thing, and why are we going to form a band with him?”

Sighing and shaking his head for a moment, Chihiro brought his palms down on his knees. “This boy is a master guitarist, and just what we need to get out of this slump we’re in.”

“Did you kidnap him?”

“No! He... I don’t know, he approached me at the karaoke bar. I don’t know about his situation at home or anything.”

Takayuki felt the need to explain himself. “I’m a runaway,” he said. “I won’t be missed—my family doesn’t care about a delinquent youth such as myself. Want to hear me play?”

Hiroshi giggled maniacally. He managed to stop, caught his breath and said, “Let’s hear you play then.”

Takayuki stood. All this time he’d been holding his guitar this way or that way, only adjusting it to avoid hitting others with his headstock. Moving it into the proper position, he strummed a quick progression, strung together some melancholic motifs, and shredded.

“Whoa!” said Hiroshi. “He really can play. He even managed to stay in key!”

“What did I tell you? So are we forming a band or not?”

“I bet he has a tight little—oh, yes, we must recruit this boy and get some gigs. Yoshio has been bugging me to help him do something musical for a while—he even wrote songs. Now I guess I don’t have an excuse to ignore him.”

“That’s right. But Hiro-kun... you shouldn’t touch that boy....”

Hiroshi gasped. “Aniki! How could you? You put this delicious boy in front of me, just my type, and tell me I shouldn’t touch him? Well I say you let him speak for himself.” He stood up beside Taka. They looked at each other, looked in each other’s eyes, Taka having to tilt his head up a little—he was kind of tall for his age. “Boy,” Hiroshi continued, “what is your name?”

“Oh no,” Chihiro murmured. “I want no part in this. But I can’t just up and leave...”

Takayuki had no idea what he was on about. “My name is Takayuki,” he answered, smiling at their host as he absent-mindedly stroked the neck of his guitar.

“Oh, lovely name. Just the right number of syllables. However, I’d prefer to call you Taka-chan. Do you mind?”

“No, of course not. It sounds cute.”

“Cute, huh? You like being cute, Taka-chan?” Hiroshi smiled warmly. Takayuki felt his heart thump and face heat up. That’s never happened before. And before Taka could think of some way he should respond, Hiroshi said more: “I’ve got a collection of pretty women’s clothes. They’d probably fit you and make you look even cuter. Ah, I’m not scaring you, am I? I’d love to see you in a skirt.”

“I’m not scared,” Takayuki said. Back at home he’d worn his older sister’s skirts from time to time, when his parents were at work, she was at school, and he was ditching school to come home and play video games. Yes, occasionally he’d played video games in his sister’s spare school uniforms. One time he got a white stain on a particularly short skirt and had to hide it in his room. His prick got hard thinking about it. “If something fits me... can I keep it?”

“Yes, my gift to you if it fits!”

A groan emanated from the sofa, where Chihiro sat frowning, looking tired. “Whatever. I’ll call Yoshi when you’re done.”

“No,” said Hiroshi. “Call him now, please. I want him to meet our young guitarist all dolled up. Oh, and tell him to bring his old guitar amp along with his bass and stuff.”

#

Takayuki had taken some convincing to put his guitar down, laying it on the bed. He’d needed to be shown some of the things he could wear: lots of frilly things, lacy things, lingerie; and to his utmost delight, a variety of schoolgirl uniforms, all hanging to one side in a walk-in closet lit by a single incandescent bulb. There was also a pair of shiny black thigh-high boots in his size, with zippers. They had high, thick heels, which weren’t hard to walk in, and made him almost as tall as Hiroshi.

“You like the boots, don’t you?” the man said. “Take your pick of clothes! I’ll wait on the bed, give you some privacy in here.” So he left the closet, closing the door just till the latch touched the jamb.

Takayuki threw off everything he was wearing except his underwear—those, he thought, would come off when he was alone. It was a struggle getting his jeans off with the boots already on, but he managed it. Then he took from a hanger a vacuum-sealed plastic package he’d had his eye on, containing a uniform with a white blouse, beige vest, and red pleated skirt and ribbons. Red was his favourite colour.

He tore open the package—or would have torn, had it not had some easily undone snap buttons—and took out the uniform, dressing promptly. It was a perfect fit; his raging erection agreed. Ignoring the throbbing bulge under his skirt, he fixed his hair some; it was teased in such a way that the back resembled the top of a weeping willow, except red; the fringe over his face was relatively straight and neatly cut, just so he could see.

Well that wasn’t completely true. The fringe was also a bit girlish, and he liked it that way. Especially as he masturbated in girls’ clothes. He pushed open the closet door, not really caring if the stiffness of his cock made it visible through the pleated fabric. Hiroshi was a man, too, wasn’t he? It was nothing he hadn’t seen before.

He was still sitting on the bed, waiting. Chihiro stood beside the bed, gawking. They both saw Taka, and his erection. Then Hiroshi murmured, “Quite well-endowed for his age, no?”

Takayuki’s penis twitched under their gaze. He wondered if he should feel embarrassed after all, but he couldn’t find such a thing beneath what he did feel.

“Come over here,” Hiroshi said. “I’ll make you feel good.”

In his heels Takayuki carefully neared the bed, stopping right in front of the seated man. He flinched when Hiroshi placed his hands on his thighs, but stood his ground. His cock seemed to immobilise him in that spot, and Hiroshi slid his palms up, soon hooking his fingers in Taka’s underwear and pulling them down to his knees. Taka’s cock bounced free under the skirt.

“I can’t believe you,” Chihiro said. “You want Yoshio to see you playing with a boy’s cock?”

“There’s lots about Yoshio you wouldn’t believe, either. I hope he gets here soon. Hey, why don’t you appraise Taka-chan’s butt while I make him feel good?” Hiroshi pinched up Taka’s hem, exposing his penis for all to see. “Get ready, Taka-chan. I’m going to make you feel good with my mouth. Have you ever... done it yourself? With your hands?”

“You mean have I jerked off?” Taka replied. “I’ve been doing it for about a year.”

“Oh, excellent. Aren’t you a precocious boy—how old are you, twelve?... Never mind that though.” He caught the tip of the organ in his lips, and Taka shuddered. Just from that, he felt like he did when he’d already been masturbating for a few minutes. And it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Chihiro groaned. “I can’t believe this is starting to get me off.” He’d walked around behind Takayuki and lifted the back of his skirt. “I don’t know how you do an appraisal of butts, Hiro, but this looks good. Small, but with a pleasant roundness—and I can’t believe I’m complimenting a boy’s butt. Fuck, if it’s under a skirt like this, I don’t know if I can stop myself...”

Hiroshi took his lips off Taka’s shaft just long enough to say, “Go for it, aniki. You might want to give him some wet finger first though, so it doesn’t hurt too much. It doesn’t count as another sex-offence if nobody reports it! Ah, I can’t wait to see how big this thing gets during puberty.”

There was a knock at the front door. That same secret knock. Takayuki’s cock twitched in the air, glistening from the man’s saliva, then he took it in his mouth again and made some slurping noises which caused Taka’s blood to feel hot as it coursed through him.

“I’ll get it,” Chihiro said suddenly and exited the bedroom.

Tight lips slipped to the base of Taka’s penis, trapping it in a storm of suction and lashing tongue. When Hiroshi drew his head back, Takayuki felt as though his mind were being sucked out of him. Then the man lifted his hand up between his legs and started playing with his balls while sucking. And it was in the midst of orgasm that he saw a new man enter the room ahead of Chihiro.

“This little okama’s going to be the guitarist?” The new guy had shoulder-length bleached hair and a mean expression. “I’ll need to hear him play, but until then, it seems like he’s good for something else, huh?” He came up to Takayuki’s side. “Hey, my name’s Yoshio. You suck cock, boy?”

“Sure you do, don’t you?” Hiroshi smiled up at Taka. “I just showed you how. It felt good, didn’t it?”

It felt great. And as Yoshio’s cock flopped hard out the front of his black trousers, all wrinkly and veiny and musky, Takayuki was inclined to taste it the same way Hiroshi had tasted his. He sat on the bed beside the man who’d sucked him off and reached out his open hand. “Let me try it.”

Yoshio drew near, and Taka took his cock in hand, leaned forward, and kissed it. His tongue slid out under it—barely salty—and he sucked, letting go with his hand as his mouth held it. He tried to wash it with his tongue.

“Ow,” Yoshio said. “Your teeth... you’ve never done this before, have you? You only got a general idea from having it done to you just now. Well keep your teeth out of the way, and I’ll show you how to take it like a man.” He placed a hand on the side of Taka’s head, and thrust his cock in so quick, so far, Taka thought he was going to vomit till it came out of his throat. Then it rushed in again. “Teeth off, but keep using your lips and tongue! Try to swallow me, boy!”

This wasn’t how Hiroshi had done it to him, but he figured there must be more than one way to do it, and followed Yoshi’s instructions close as he could. The man was pulling his head onto his cock as he thrust, making it difficult to do anything of his own volition, but he tried even as he gagged. Having his face fucked made him hard as an iron bar.

“Aniki,” Hiro said, “get over here. You have something for me.”

“What?”

“Come!”

So Chihiro came to stand before Hiroshi. The seated man unzipped his fly. Taka couldn’t really see what happened then, but he had some idea as Chihiro protested: “What are you trying to do, you big okama? Leave my dick alone!”

“It just needs to be a little harder, aniki, and a little slicker. Then this boy can sit on your lap. Don’t you want that? Let me help!”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll just close my eyes and pretend you’re a girl, or at least a girlish boy.”

“He’s starting to get the hang of this,” Yoshio said, thrusting his cock-head in and out of Taka’s throat. The shaft was coated in his drool. “I’m almost...” He grunted, pushed Takayuki off his cock suddenly and gripped it. Small gobs of white slime flew out in three spurts.

Shutting his eyes as it came, Takayuki caught it on his face and in his hair, warm at first but cooling quickly. He let it roll where it would—his sister’s skirt hadn’t been destroyed by this kind of thing; he’d only had to hide it because of the evidence he’d done something naughty with it. Now should he hide himself? No, he thought; he wasn’t in his parents’ house any more.

“That’s good enough, you filthy okama!”

Takayuki turned to see Chihiro pushing Hiro’s head off his hard, slippery-looking dick. He pointed it toward Taka.

“Stand up,” said Chihiro. “I need to come now, and if I’m going to do it here, it has to be inside you, boy.”

He did stand, though he didn’t fully understand why. The man pushed him a little farther away from the bed and went and sat in his place. Then he grabbed Taka by the hips, pulling, and removed one of his hands to lift the back of the skirt.

“Such a cute little butt,” he said, and Taka felt his warm breath there. And after a moment, he felt something wet run between his buttocks and start to prod. Taka’s prick jolted while his body shuddered. He said nothing as Chihiro licked him, forcing his tongue inside his arsehole a couple times. “Ready as it’ll ever be. I need to hurry.”

Chihiro pulled Taka down over his lap. When Taka felt the dick poking him he knew just what was up, and became a little scared. The man’s dick was going to get up his pooper! He’d seen enough dirty pictures to know allowing it to happen would make him even more like a girl than dressing up in girls’ clothes (which he normally only did for a better wank). But he was a runaway—what did he care what his parents might think of their boy doing girly things?

He only feared it would hurt, like a very big hard shit in reverse. And it did; he held back a cry as his arsehole sucked up the intruder slowly, yet steadily, till the back of his thighs met the top of Chihiro’s. He hadn’t been able to stop the entry for gravity and his own slipperiness, and now there was nothing to do but wait and see what happened. The pain had turned to a dull stinging.

“Mm, it feels tighter than a girl’s anus. I’ll wait a little before I start moving.”

Hiroshi laughed that maniacal laugh. “You haven’t changed one bit, aniki! I’m glad. Fuck that girl-boy’s bum!” He pulled aside the front of his kimono to let out his own cock, and began to stroke it.

“Get that out of my face or I’m running away with the boy in tow!”

Looking hurt, Hiroshi turned away. “Yoshio can you help me?”

“Stupid okama, I don’t do anything with penises. You want me to fuck you?”

“Oh, sure, that’s fine too. Let’s do it in the corner and watch Taka-chan take aniki from there.”

As the bizarre conversation went on, Chihiro began to thrust under Taka, bouncing him on his cock. The pain returned, but a trace of slime drivelled out of Taka’s penis then. He’d start to like it, he decided, and reached behind, grasping for the man’s waist to steady himself. Chihiro took his arms and held them strongly as he fucked, each thrust making Taka want to cry out—more from excitement than from pain.

In the corner he saw Hiroshi on all fours with the bottom of his kimono thrown over his back, and Yoshio behind him, clutching his narrow hips and thrusting. They were watching him take Chihiro’s dick up his arsehole, and seemed to be enjoying the show. That they were watching made Taka more excited. His own penis flopped and drooled, half hard above Chihiro’s repeated impalements.

The first time Taka moaned like a girl in a porno, all high-pitched, he hadn’t been able to help it; Chihiro laughed, kept stabbing inside his belly. And the second time he’d made the sound intentionally. After that, he couldn’t quite tell if the sounds he made were intentional or not, and didn’t care either way. Hiro started copying him as Yoshio’s hips pounded his backside.

Takayuki had attained full erection once more. He wanted to stroke it, but Chihiro still held his arms behind him. The man’s thrusts became more violent, more quick, and he growled, and came to a sudden stop. Then Taka felt the cock expand and contract inside him several times, and slime leak out of his arsehole around it as it softened.

Chihiro let Taka’s arms go. “Ugh. What the... what the hell are we doing? Are we going to... form a band, or what?”

Taka fell forward on his side, his underwear around his knees preventing him getting his balance. The floor was wood, but the fall didn’t really hurt him. He struggled out of his underwear, ugly things, and left them on the floor as he stood. “You can’t... you can’t have second thoughts now, Chihiro! You guys are the only chance I have of playing in a visual shock rock band—I don’t care how you use me. I like it!”

“The boy has decided—ah!” Hiro spoke as Yoshio still fucked his arse. “S-soon we’ll set up in the garage and rehearse one of the songs Yoshi-sama wrote. Y-you brought your tabs?”

“Of course I did. Chihi-san told me to bring them. Hey, boy, you still have an erection. Come get sucked off by this okama while I finish up in his rear.”

“Ah, that’s a good idea. My mouth is waiting, Taka-chan!” Hiro parted his lips and rolled out his tongue.

With little reluctance Takayuki got on his knees before Hiroshi and lifted the front of his skirt. The man caught his penis in his mouth once more eagerly, lips and tongue going to work. Wanting to try something slightly different, he clutched Hiro’s long hair just above the ears, and began thrusting his cock to and fro inside the man’s mouth.

“You learn quick, don’t you?” Yoshio commented. “You must be good with guitar like they say. You’ll prove yourself at rehearsal.” He smacked Hiro’s buttock and howled. “Well I’m spent. Not often it happens twice in one day. You’re doing great, boy; keep fucking that okama’s face.” Standing, he tucked his cock back in his trousers and got out of the corner. “I’m gonna go set up the amplifiers.”

So Yoshio left. Taka was having fun trying to get his cock in Hiro’s throat, hitting his uvula, making him gag between sexy moans. His blood quickened, and it wasn’t long before he shot his slime all over Hiro’s tongue. He could get addicted to sex as he was to guitar.

Hiro spat him out and stood, pulling him up by the arms. Then he patted his head. “You’re a good boy, Taka-chan. Prettier than a girl and all man where it counts, though you’ve some growing to do. I hope you don’t change too much in the coming years.”

He spoke oddly, Taka thought, not much considering what was said before replying. “I’ll... try not to.”

“Chihiro! Wake up!”

The really good karaoke singer who’d taken Taka’s virginity stirred on the bed where he’d dozed off, using the guitar as a pillow. How could he sleep like that?

Hiroshi walked over to the bed. “Chihiro!”

The man darted awake and sat up. He looked around the room for a moment and said, “So it wasn’t a dream at all. I really did it. We really did it...”

“Did what? Come on, we’re going to the garage.”

Hiroshi led the way. Taking his guitar off the bed, Takayuki followed.

#

Still wearing the high-heeled boots and short skirt without underwear, Takayuki stood in the garage holding his guitar, which for once was plugged in. He had to be careful where his hand fell as he picked, lest it brush the amplified strings and make a lot of extra noise. This wasn’t hard to get used to.

He tremolo-picked from high to low E, just to make sure he was tuned. The others were moving into position: Hiroshi sitting at the drums, Yoshio trailing the cord from his bass amp, and Chihiro adjusting the microphone on a stand that was waiting for him. Taka didn’t have any tabs to work with, but he could do pretty well improvising, he thought.

And that was what Hiro had suggested to start, and began drumming a lazy beat. Their “improvisation” pretty quickly turned out being a cover of an _X_ song played sloppily by ear. It gave Takayuki ample opportunity to exhibit his prowess.

“That’s enough of that,” said Yoshio. “I’ll go get the tabs and lyrics for a song I wrote. It’s similar. It would be, since it totally rips off an _X_ song. I’m not ashamed to admit it.” He laid his bass on the concrete floor and went out the open garage door, to his car in the driveway, retrieving some papers from the glove compartment.

The moment Taka was handed the paper with his tabs for the guitar part, he knew he could not fail. And the song they rehearsed sounded almost original, though the influence was obvious—that didn’t matter so much. When it was time to unhand his guitar, he had an erection tenting the front of his skirt.

He was just so excited. Everyone seemed pleased with him, with his abilities and his body. Yoshio grabbed his butt, said, “I couldn’t have asked for a better guitarist. You deserve a reward.”

As the man’s finger found his hole, he guessed it would be a sexual reward. That was well, for all that mattered to Taka now was sex and rock’n’roll. It was the musicians’ life. How long before he got to try drugs?

Kneeling at Taka’s backside, Yoshio squeezed his buttocks, pulling them apart, and licked his arsehole. Takayuki stroked his dick as this went on, loving the feeling, and the attention. Hiro soon got up from his drum set and came over.

“Hey,” Chihiro said, “it’s in the middle of the afternoon—we can’t be doing this out in the open!”

“Oh,” said Hiroshi, “that’s right. I’ll shut the garage door and switch on the bulb.” And so he did.

“Being seen isn’t the only problem... but whatever. There’s no turning back now, and I’m itching for some action again. How are we going to do this? Taking turns, or...”

Yoshio pulled his face out from between Taka’s buttocks. “Maybe the boy’s ready for the ultimate womanly pleasure.”

“You can’t mean...!” Hiro’s mouth hung open, covered partway by his hand. “But he just started today! I can’t even get that done to me with any regularity...”

“Maybe the boy’s ready!” Yoshio reiterated, standing.

Chihiro crossed his arms and scoffed. “And what, pray tell, is this ‘ultimate womanly pleasure?’”

“As expected from someone whose taste is for minors,” Hiro said, shaking his head. “He doesn’t know.”

And the answer came in Yoshio’s booming voice: “The ultimate womanly pleasure is being taken by three men at once!”

Arms dropping to his sides, Chihiro eyed Taka discriminatingly. “I see,” he began. “In my mind I can picture a woman taking three men at once: one in her mouth, one in her cunt, and one in her anus. But Takayuki’s male, so how do you expect that to work?”

“Obviously his anus will have to play the role of cunt at the same time. Hey! Don’t look at me like that. It’s totally possible: I’ve seen it in porn.”

“Yes, it is so possible,” Hiro interposed. “Your arse-cunt just has to stretch. And Yoshi-sama can attest to the fact that it regains its tightness with a little rest.”

“Hmm,” Yoshio said. “Mostly...”

“Eh?! Anyway, let’s see what Taka-chan thinks! He should have a say in the band’s democratic processes, being our star. What do you think of being fucked by three men at once, Taka-chan?”

Takayuki, still stroking himself, had begun to finger his own arse in absence of Yoshio’s tongue. The question took him by surprise, since he thought it’d been settled they could do whatever they would with him so long as they were in a band together. But it forced him to give it a little thought. “Will it... hurt?”

“It will, at first,” said Hiroshi.

“Then it’ll feel good, won’t it? Just like Chihi-san’s cock, except more... two in my butt, and one in my mouth, right? Ah, it’s exciting. Let’s do it right now!” He spread his two fingers he’d got inside himself, and thought of how good his arsehole must feel for a penis, for two penises. He wished he could fuck himself, but others doing it and telling him how good it was with their orgasms would suffice.

“This cock-starved little slut can’t wait much longer,” Yoshio said. “I’m thinking the biggest of us should be under him, so Chihiro...”

“On the concrete? No way! We’re going back to the bed to do this.”

“Fine, but if he’s dry and no longer in the mood by the time we get back there, all the blood and tears are on your head.”

#

Chihiro had undressed down to his socks, and now he got on the bed, his erection flopping about. His muscular body surprised Taka. Hiroshi and Yoshio turned out being soft and pudgy in comparison, almost boyish like himself. Watching the men get naked, he continued stroking his cock, and also played with his balls.

He never thought the sight of naked men would arouse him so. Maybe, he thought, it was just the fact of what it would precede. Takayuki neither felt inclined nor encouraged to undress: he could be fucked fine as he was, in the schoolgirl uniform and high-heeled boots.

When Chihiro lay on his back, his hard cock pointed straight toward the ceiling. Heeding its call, Taka climbed onto the bed, too, straddling Chihiro’s waist. His cock rubbed against the man’s naked muscular abs, which excited him further. He began to wonder just what he ought to do when Chihiro grabbed his hips, and he felt the man’s shaft slipping between his buttocks.

“Is he still moist for us?” Yoshio asked.

Chihiro gave no reply, aligning the tip of his cock with Taka’s arsehole and pressing it in. There wasn’t any pain this time; his butt seemed to swallow it up to its middle. It even started to slip back out before going farther in.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Dibs on the double-penetration.” Taka felt Yoshi climb over Chihiro’s legs.

“I don’t object to that,” said Hiro. “Taka-chan owes me his mouth, anyway, isn’t that right?”

Yoshio squeezed and spread Taka’s buttocks from behind as Chihiro went in and out. Takayuki answered Hiro, “I guess so.” He remembered taking Hiroshi’s mouth twice. The kimono-clad man staggered up to stand over the pillows, his erection peeking out of his attire. Taka craned his neck to catch it in his mouth.

A split second later he felt Yoshi’s hard dick on his tailbone, from where it slipped, seeming to be trying to get inside him next to Chihiro with little success. “Fuck,” Yoshi said, “I’m going to be late to the party at this rate. Maybe a little extra lubrication will do the trick.”

Taka shuddered as a great deal of saliva poured on the base of his spine, slipping down his crack and over Chihiro’s cock as it thrust mindlessly on. Then Yoshi tried to enter again, prodding his tight rim whenever Chihiro began the return journey.

And suddenly he was in, and a jolt of pain shook Takayuki as his arse devoured two cocks at once. He moaned, trying to keep his teeth off Hiroshi as the man fucked his face. The pain only increased as the twin invaders took turns stabbing, stirring up his rectum, and he noticed that his own cock was leaking slime all over Chihiro’s belly—he didn’t seem to care.

“Whoo!” cried Yoshio. “We’re doing it—we’re really double-teaming this slutty boy! Feels great, doesn’t it?”

Takayuki couldn’t be sure for whom the question was: him or the man under him who only grunted in time with his thrusts. He hadn’t expected the ‘ultimate womanly pleasure’ to be so uncomfortable for him, but he guessed... if the others enjoyed it, he was being useful in a pretty exciting way. He began to move his hips, forcing himself on the two penises before they were quite ready.

What a mistake! Surely he bled then.

“Hey, be careful!” Yoshi said. “You want to take our dicks off with your arse?”

“I was... just trying to help,” he panted, Hiro having slipped out of his mouth. Yoshio smacked his buttock, then gripped tightly and pushed himself inside again.

“Taka-chan’s a really slutty boy.” Hiro pinched his dick—wet with saliva—at its base and hit Taka’s cheek with it, then dragged it over to his lips where it pivoted playfully. “Therefore, a really good boy.” Taka took it in his mouth again without hesitation, and sucked as he was by two men fucked.

He grew numb to the pain, so all that remained was the excitement, burning him up, and the raw feeling of three big adult penises burrowing in and out of his body, making him their home and leaving only to return right after to a place that shrank in their absence. Chihiro and Yoshio now fucked him in unison, no longer thrusting in turns, and Hiroshi made his eyes overflow with tears as he battered his throat, Taka’s lips sliding all the way up to the man’s balls and sometimes beyond.

Soon Chihiro cried—a manly cry—and tightened his grip on Taka’s hips as he finished inside. Yoshio laughed and kept fucking, not letting Chihiro’s softening tool slip out till he had come, too. And it wasn’t long before he did; but as it happened, Taka thought he was going to rip his buttocks right off, how tightly he squeezed and pulled.

And suddenly Hiroshi pulled out, almost escaping beyond Taka’s lips when the cock twitched five times and with each twitch flooded his mouth with bitter slime. Takayuki swallowed it all in three gulps.

Chihiro had fallen asleep beneath him. When he woke, would he be hoping it was all a dream again?

“That was the best fuck I ever had,” Yoshi said, retrieving his dead drivelling worm. “And we’re doing it again some time tomorrow. For now, I need to go get us some gigs.” He smacked Taka’s buttock again. “You’re one precious piece of meat, boy. You promise you’ll play in our band... and won’t tell anyone about the fun we had here?”

“It’s not exactly legal, right? I’m just a kid. But I promise I won’t tell anyone so long as I get to play in the band and feel your cocks inside me.”

“Smart kid.” He ruffled Taka’s hair.

“Don’t do that!” Taka batted his hand away. “I don’t want to be treated as a kid—I want you to treat me as a woman.”

“Ah... will do. See you. Don’t lose the tabs.”

Yoshio left the room. Hiroshi straightened out Taka’s hair for him—that he didn’t mind too much. “Hiro-san,” he said. “Can I crash here tonight?”

“I don’t see why not. Chihiro’s already decided to do so, it seems. It’s kind of early still, though. You wanna go in the living room and fuck my arse?”

Takayuki certainly wanted to see how an arsehole felt for a penis. He climbed off the bed and began stroking himself back to erection; Hiroshi clambered down after him. Taka led the way wordlessly to the living room.

“Oh, how should I be? You want me to kneel on the couch, like this?” Hiroshi got his knees on the sofa, leaning his chest against the back support.

“That’s fine,” Taka said. “Your butt’s aligned perfectly with my penis!” He hiked up Hiro’s kimono from behind. The guy’s butt was surprisingly hairless and clean-looking. “I’m going in dry,” he said.

“Please do!”

He slipped his cock in with less resistance than expected, hands clasped to Hiro’s buttocks, going till his tip poked something squishy. He pulled partway out then, only to return to the man’s warm, moist insides again and again. Hiroshi panted noisily all the while, seeming to enjoy it.

When he reached orgasm inside, Takayuki knew it wouldn’t be the last time. And indeed for the ensuing years he fucked and was fucked in the band—later known as _“The Piass”_ —until, eventually, under circumstances complicated and mysterious, everyone died except him.

Takayuki, guitar prodigy, rocked on. Takayuki, sexual monster, fucked on.


End file.
